1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope to be inserted into a body and the like for endoscopic inspections and treatments and an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an endoscope has been widely employed in the medical field. It is also used for treatment under observation by a flexible endoscope for digestive organs. In this case, a treatment by a surgery under observation by a rigid endoscope can be performed more easily depending on the situation of an affected area and the like.
In such a case in prior examples, an operator places a marker to be a mark at a target portion of the affected area and the like to be inspected/treated in the surgery. Since the position of the marker can not be recognized as an image in optical observation using a rigid endoscope due to intervention of a gastric wall, an intestinal wall and the like, the position is checked by means of sense of feeling from outside the body, X-ray radioscopy and the like in the prior example.
An endoscope device with a construction which can detect the shape of an insertion portion, including the position of the tip end portion of a flexible endoscope, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-131009.